


Romanticizing Vomit

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets for the Mckirk 30 Day challenge on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Why Do You Ship Them?

**Author's Note:**

> (Rating will probably go up eventually) [Captainkirkmccoy](http://captainkirkmccoy.tumblr.com) came up with [this series of prompts](http://captainkirkmccoy.tumblr.com/post/75312085812/mckirk-30-day-challenge) and I decided to turn them into ficlets, mostly, some aren't going to be ficlets, but these are the ones that are.
> 
> Also, thanks to [Kingclarthur](http://kingclarthur.tumblr.com/) for the title, it's my favorite description of these two space dumbs ever! <3

Jim licks his lips and tries to remember why he was angry in the first place, but it doesn’t work. He’s been carrying around this churning rage for his entire life, this frustration with being Jim Kirk and not being enough. Sometimes, he hates that he can’t live up and other times he hates that he’s expected to and other times he just hates that he can’t exist in a vacuum where he’s the only one that matters. 

But for the first time in his life, he’s found it, and not from the vast emptiness of space.

“It’s the academy, kid, it’s tough on everyone,” Bones murmurs, sitting close and keeping the bourbon out of reach for a while. “But you’re something special, I know it. You gotta breathe a little.”

So Jim takes a deep, calming breath, more to pacify Bones now than himself because it’s that warmth of another person leaning into his shoulder that’s really bringing him peace. 

\----

Bones’ hands are supposed to be steady and calm, but it’s space, it’s fear, it’s--

Vast emptiness, like the hole inside him, and he knows that hole destroys everything he loves, so why is he thrusting himself head first into that? 

“Bones, if you keep frowning that hard, your face will get stuck like that,” Jim murmurs, turning closer so they’re eye to eye on the floor, the kid a solid presence that he can ground himself with.

Panic has always been an unwanted companion to Leonard, always seizing him and squeezing until he can’t breathe and vomits all over his shoes. He’s always had to break himself down and focus on his work because nothing else can keep him from falling to pieces. Nothing holds him together and he drifts in a sea of anger, sadness, disappointment, hopelessness, in everything that he’s never been able to save.

But for the first time in his life, when he puts his hands on something, Jim doesn’t break.

\----

They kiss for the first time like they’ve got all the time in the world, because they kind of do, because they’re just becoming complete and they’ve finally found the rest of their lives.


	2. Day 2: What Made You Ship Them?

_I may throw up on you_ , Leonard Mccoy says when he sits down beside Jim on the shuttle and he’s shaking down to his toes because he’s going to die in space and he just knows it. So when Jim talks him through the entire shuttle flight and he doesn’t actually throw up on him, Leonard realizes he’s received a small miracle and a giant annoyance wrapped up in his new best friend.

_I may throw up on you_ , Jim slurs as he stumbles into Bones ‘stop-calling-me-that’ on the way home from the bar. He’s had too many shots of different glowing colors and Bones huffs but doesn’t say anything because he is still trying to convince them both that he’s not Jim’s keeper. Jim throws up in the bushes, but at least it’s not on his friend.

_I may throw up on you_ , Jim moans as the shuttle takes off, the hypo Bones gave him tearing through him and making his stomach do flips. He’s dying and he wishes that he’d never dragged Bones along through the academy with his every step. But Bones draws his attention to the window and the ship and Jim takes his previous thought back because he’s never seen anyone as beautiful as Bones, who’s afraid of space and darkness, gazing at the Enterprise. Later, Bones gives him a hypo right before the bile rises up in his throat and he’s out like a light.

_I may throw up on you_ , Bones whispers to Jim from his stance beside the captain’s chair. He can’t look at the viewscreen as the ship jumps to warp and he’s not sure Jim hears him. It’s for the best, he has things to get to, duties in sickbay that he should leave and attend to as the new CMO. But suddenly there’s a hand on his wrist and Jim is staring at him and trying to contain his excitement so Bones knows it’ll all be okay. Besides, Bones already threw up before he came to the bridge to save himself the embarrassment.

_I may throw up on you_ , Bones gasps, his breath coming in heavy, tired gulps as he tries not to cry. They’re finally alone and Jim’s awake and making a concerned face at him when the idiot captain is the one Bones just had to resurrect from the dead. _Come here, Bones, hey, c’mon_ , Jim pleads and he’s too weak to do anything besides coax, but Bones feels like he’s always been pulled in by his best friend. He climbs into the hospital bed and soon they’re curled tightly around each other, throwing up from a panic attack the furthest thing from his mind. If he’s not quite asleep before Jim presses a kiss to Bones’ temple, well, he doesn’t want to be.

_I may throw up on you_ , Jim whines as he curls in on himself in bed. Bones just keeps rubbing circles over the small of his back and making soothing sounds. He told Jim not to sample the local cuisine, but that’s not making either of them feel better now, so he holds his lover and kisses the back of his neck.

_I may throw up on you_ , they both mouth at each other at the altar. Jim grins and squeezes Bones’ hand, because they’re both nervous, but they have each other.


	3. Day 3: Favorite Canon Go To Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Second favorite scene actually, but I couldn't help it!!)

Jim never turned into a baby when he was sick, until he met Bones. There was never anyone to baby him, until he met Bones. His mother couldn't face him, especially as a sad, ill child with a runny nose. His brother was just a kid too and didn't have the mature patience for a snotty brat. His step-father called him pathetic and worthless when he was in perfect health.

So Jim learned very quickly that he had to take care of himself, if he wanted to at all (sometimes that was a dilemma he faced that would usually lead to puking his guts out while he stuffed napkins up his bloody nose).

Fortunately, that was where he met Bones, where Jim vacillated from one bad habit to the next, putting his body through the ringer. And Bones? Wouldn't stand for it. It took a while to accept that when Jim bruised up his face and bloodied his knuckles, he didn't have to go to bed stiff and hurting, filthy with the stench of a bar room floor soaking his clothes and the feeling of hopelessness. When Jim burned his skin, he didn't have to hiss and live with yet another scar. If he ate something and had an allergic reaction, he didn't have to spend the whole time over the toilet in pain, or the worse option, passing out on the kitchen floor while he wondered if this time was the stupid time his airway would close completely. Maybe toughest of all though to grasp and remember, Jim didn't have to lie in bed in the grip of a nasty flu, miserable and alone, shaking with chills and fever.

Bones had hands that guided him through when he felt under the weather, no matter the cause. He certainly griped when it was Jim's fault, oh, he didn't want unnecessary work when he could be kicking back with a couple fingers of bourbon and Jim trying to find a girl to get him laid. He just-- he did it anyway, doctored and nursed and cared for Jim, and it fostered a trust that Bones would be there when he was low, when he needed to be a little bit of a baby that someone cared about, that someone maybe even loved.

So it’s Jim’s fault that he’s grounded, because he happened to pull off his triumph over the Kobyashi Maru too close to a chance to get up into space. But that’s never stopped Bones before.

“Don’t be such an infant,” Bones tells him gruffly. Jim whines though, keeps leaning into Bones and letting him hold him up. It’s rather funny in a distant, disconnected kind of way, because Jim is in a lot of pain, swirling in his gut and pounding in his head, he’s a stumbling mess and he’s used to being that way. But Bones doesn’t once let him fall over, keeps his arms wrapped around Jim and his hands gripping Jim’s body.

_I couldn’t leave you_ , Bones says, tucked into a playful joke.

_You take care of me_ , Jim can’t quite get out.


End file.
